


Bathroom incident

by mikayu



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, shuuhei ends up seeing the two and starts flippin out, some slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayu/pseuds/mikayu
Summary: Mikuni's morning was interuptted by Tsurugi and now he wants to go leave the organization to go out somewhere peaceful (not lierally leaving obviously). He goes to the bathroom to get ready and ends up seeing Tsurugi in the bath tub naked. Before he could leave the bathroom, he was dragged into the bath tub by him and shit starts to go down





	

The first thing Mikuni had woken up to was Tsurugi clinging onto the rim of his top bed, smiling brightly. "Hey Miku-Miku! Today's a special day for you! ~♡" Tsurugi giggled at him. Mikuni rubbed his eyes so he could get a clearer vision of his face. Then he looked at the top of his head. He was wearing cat ears. After seeing this horrible sight, the blonde face palmed himself, knowing that this day was going to be WAY WORSE than the other days.

"I'm guessing your reaction means you dont want to see my legs then?" the black haired teen said.

"I don't want to see-"

"TA-DA!!" Tsurugi lifted his legs to show off his beautiful black cat socks. Mikuni groaned loudly as he laid down on his bed and turned his body against him. He was slighty amazed that Tsurugi didn't fall off his bed yet.

"Mikuni-chaaaan~ why aren't you paying attention to me?" Tsurugi hanged upside-down from his bed.

"Hey get your legs off me!" Mikuni turned around and shoved his legs off the rim off his bed.

"WAAA- OWIE!! Mikuni your so...so mean!" Tsurugi said when he fell on top of his head, rubbing it furiously so he can dull the pain. Mikuni gave no response to him, just covered his entire body in his blanket.

"It's our only break today so you should wake up and do some fun things! I'm gonna go take a bath and whip up some breakfast then" the cheerful boy went skipping to the bathroom.

5 minutes later the blonde boy barges into the bathroom to see Tsurugi naked, ready to jump in the tub.

"Ah, care to join in on the fun?" he smiled at him.

"I actually have to take one first. I gotta go somewhere this noon so get out" Mikuni scowled at him.

"Awwww come on, don't be angry. You'll save some time if you join with me~" he smirked. The teen dragged him in the tub with him and made a huge splash.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? MY CLOTHES ARE ALL DRENCHED IN WATER!" Mikuni raged at him. He felt really disgusted in his wet clothes that he went to strip them  
off without even thinking. Tsurugi blushed at the sight when Mikuni took off his pants right in front of him.

"Okay now go get me a new pair of clothes!" the blonde boy yelled at him.

"I don't even know where you keep your clothes" Tsurugi lied to him.

"YES YOU DO! Ugh nevermind, i'll fucking get them myself" Mikuni took a towel and started walking out of the bath tub.

"NO WAIT I'LL GET THEM FOR YOU!" Tsurugi exclaimed as he went to reach out for his partner's leg. Mikuni took a step and regretted it because he started to slip and fall on the cold hard floor. Tsurugi's body was dragged along with him, only half of his body was still in the tub.

"Uuughhh, W-WHY YOU-" Mikuni lashed out at him and threw him back in the water. He grabbed his head and drowned him the water, covering his mouth with his hand, making sure he couldn't move his head back up. The boy was suffocating, he could only hold his breath for so long. Flashbacks had started to run in his head at the worst time. He couldn't stop thinking about the abuse Touma had inflicted on him, he almost cried in the water. Then suddenly, Tsurugi had a very explicit idea

He grabbed Mikuni's dick and threw quick strokes just so he can back off. "Aah!" the blonde boy gasped and letted go of his face. Tsurugi lifted his head and out of the water and laughed at his reaction.

"Didn't know you were so sensitive down th- AAAH HOT HOT!!" Tsurugi screamed.

"What's the matter Tsurugi? Didn't you like taking hot baths?" Mikuni said as he turned the temperature on hot and sprayed his face with the shower hose. Tsurugi just ended up slipping and creating a huge splash back at Mikuni. The entire scene the two were making looked like they were little kids playing in the water.

"Mikuni-chan, I know you like this feeling..." the teen reached out for his dick but the blonde slapped his hand away. Tsurugi slowly raised his head to take a look at his face.

"Touch me again and I slay you" Mikuni's face was full of disgust, hatred, and murderous intent. His face did not even faze Tsurugi and he wasn't about to give up until he wins him. He decides to fuck it and clings onto Mikuni's waist and licks the inside of his belly button. The blonde boy was once caught off guard and dropped the hot shower hose onto the floor. No one had bothered turning it off so they let it run and soak up the entire bathroom floor.

Mikuni accidentally let out a laugh at Tsurugi's attempt to try and distract him. The black haired teen corned him to the wall and continued his fun. He licked around his sides and hips while running his hands on his thighs at the same time. Mikuni let out little gasps the sudden movement. "Ahhahaha stop licking me! I swear i'll get you- AAAH!" Tsurugi started to suck on his thighs, his hair slightly brushing against his cock. He tried to suppress another moan that was dieing to leave his throat. Mikuni didn't like the fact that he was being licked by this money-loving bitch. He took a handful of his partner's dark hair and forcibly yanked him up. Tsurugi winced at the pain but smirked when he saw that Mikuni was blushing at his touch. The blonde hesitated but then forced his mouth onto his.

'What the hell am I doing...?' he thought to himself. His body reacted on its own. His first thought was to run out of the bathroom, but some lustful desire held him back. As he tried to get his thoughts together, Tsurugi started to deepen the kiss which only made Mikuni blush more. Just how weak can he get? The boy hated how he can't get his shit together and instead was left being taking over by his disgusting partner.

Tsurugi swirled his tongue around in his mouth, letting both of their tongues intertwine each other. After what felt like an eternity, both of them pulled apart. A faint but visible trail of saliva left their mouths. Mikuni panted and rubbed his eyes so that he can adjust them. When his vision started to clear up, his body was pinned facing the wall.

"Don't think you're going to be running lose anymore? Haha" Tsurugi stuck 2 fingers in front of his face. Mikuni knew what he meant but he just bited his fingers off.

"You don't seem to comply pffft" Tsurugi laughed at him. "It's okay, we can do this dry if you really like pain-"

Mikuni turned around and slapped him in the face hard. The black haired teen accidentally tripped on the water and fell on the floor and his head made a loud crack noise. He thought he broke his head, but he was fine. His head only started to hurt for like 5 seconds. Just before he could get up, his partner straddled him and kissed him roughly.

"You seriously deserve every punishment there is" Mikuni sneered at him while slowly trailing his hand on Tsurugi's pant line. With one hand he lifted his shirt up and played with his nipples while the other started to unbuckle his pants. He gasped in suprised at his enemy's quick movements.

"Wow, Mikuni-chan so desperate to have sex huh?"

"Stop teasing me or i'll tease your nipples harder" the blonde boy said.

He swirled his tongue around his left nipple, making sure his tongue doesn't put too much force onto it. Tsurugi turned his head to the side and moaned softly. He could feel the adrenaline starting to rush down his body. Mikuni grinded his hips against him and he bucked at the contact between bodies. He slightly pinched his nipples making them turn red.

"Can you go a little faster? You're taking too long with the forepl-" Tsurugi was slapped hard in the face along with a sudden shout.

"CAN YOU FUCKING SHUT UP!?" Mikuni continued touching him but quietly obeying his words. He bit on his shoulder hard which causing the black haired boy to squirm and raise his shoulders up. Slight blood drew out of his shoulders and Tsurugi groaned at the pain. He started to trail his hands to his lower body and inserted a finger in him.

"Aaah!" Tsurugi gasped quietly as the finger inside him moved around. Suprisingly, this was not only his but also Mikuni's first time having sex. But they acted like they have been going at it for years.

Once Tsurugi was starting to get used to the uncomfortable feeling inside him, he urged his partner to add on more fingers. Mikuni entered another one in him and he moaned.

"Damn, I have a feeling this will end up feeling really great" he whispered to himself.

"I can just make this worse for you ya know" Mikuni sneered at him. He pushed his fingers further into him which made Tsurugi buck a little and let a small amount of precum come out of him.

"Don't fucking cum I barely started anything"

"What do you mean- wait WAIT WAAAIT MIKUNI WHAT ARE YOU" Tsurugi's words were interuppted when he felt the blonde's dick suddenly thrust into him. Tsurugi screamed, he felt it was too early. Mikuni kissed his cheek to calm him down.

"I was just giving you a heads up, next time be prepared tch" he said as he slowed his thrusts down. As violent and reckless he can be sometimes, he wanted this to go smoothly. He didn't want to end up not having this chance ever again. 'Fuck, he's so tight it feels good' Mikuni resisted the urge to thrust into him harder so he stayed at the pace he was going at until Tsurugi had said something.

The black haired boy could feel his body getting hot as Mikuni gradually went faster. The blonde had a hold of his legs up high and went at him, trying to find his soft spot. He couldn't help but moan from time to time from the feeling.

"Nnnn Mikuni-chan, you're so close to hitting it" Tsurugi can feel him almost reaching his prostate and he wanted him to hit it so badly.

"Aaah...AAH! MIKUNI- IM GONNA-" all the sudden the two were interuppted by the sounds of knocking on the door. They both jumped in suprise and almost screamed. They heard a familiar voice at the door.

"Mikuni? What's taking you so long!? I gotta get ready to go somewhere!" said Shuuhei.

"Wait didn't you say YOU had to go somewhere? Why are you spending time having se-" Tsurugi's mouth was covered by Mikuni's hand.

"Ah, uhm sorry! I didn't feel so good this morning. I'll leave in like 5 minutes, don't worry!" he panicked.

"Uh okay?" after a long pause, Mikuni heard footsteps walking away. The two finally unfreezed their positions and Mikuni went back to thrusting into Tsurugi. He took his dick and gave quick strokes. Tsurugi tried to time his bucks with his dick but it was hard because Mikuni was going faster than ever. He could feel the pleasure getting stronger again.

"Mikuni-chan, bite on my neck" he said.

"Why?"

"J-just do it" he pleaded.

They both were almost at their reaching point and Mikuni obeyed his words. He reached out to his neck and bit it harshly again. A sudden feeling welled up inside Tsurugi and made him scream as he felt his prostate being hit. He arched his back as he moaned very loudly and honestly it was the most erotic sound he ever made. It resonated through his ears and gave him an uncomfortable but wet feeling. Mikuni heard his voice too and was affected by it. He made a low groan and cummed inside of Tsurugi. His partner was very close, but he needed something to help release it. Mikuni saw how desperate he looked and grabbed onto his dick and starting stroking it roughly. At the same time, he kissed him and Tsurugi finally could feel himself cumming. He sobbed as his orgasm took over his body and made his vision white. The sticky semen landed on Mikuni's face and some on his stomach and the blonde boy looked at him with irritation. Mikuni pulled his hair up until his face was meeting his and sneered at him.

"Did you have to cum on my face?"

"Well. did you have to cum inside of me? That feeling was so disgusting" Tsurugi softly giggled. "If you don't want to wipe it off yourself, why don't you let me do it?" he pushed Mikuni on the ground and straddled his body. He licked the cum off of his face like a cat lapping up milk. Mikuni could barely see anything because he was all up in his face with his tongue licking him everywhere.

"Okay, that will be $50 for letting me do the work haha" Tsurugi said after he finished, licking his lips. "Hurry and pay me up~☆!" he winked.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS AAAAH! I'M L-LEAVING, YOU SICK SHOE-LICKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Mikuni could feel his face heat up as he took a towel and rushed out of the bathroom. Tsurugi sighed as he relaxed back in the tub.

'Oh shit, I forgot Shuuhei needs the bathroom." Tsurugi quickly took a towel and race out of the bathroom after Mikuni.

"WAIT MIKUNI-CHAAAAANNN~ LET'S GO OUT FOR LUNCH TOGETHER!" he ran after him, smiling like an angel.

"Oh shit-OH SHIT. GODAMMIT FUCK" Mikuni screamed. He could see the black haired teen getting closer and closer to him until he jumped onto him, wrapping his hands arouns his waist. They both fell on the floor and their towels fell off of them so they were lying on the floor naked while Mikuni was trying to pry hus hands off him. They were making so much noise that Shuuhei appeared and saw the scene and screamed. He was NOT prepared for this. He blushed at the sight of the two and ran to the bathroom like there was a cop chasing after his soul.

'You saw nothing you saw nothing pretend you didn't see a naked Tsurugi and a naked Mikuni lying on the floor, hugging each other" Shuuhei said to himself, trying to erase the graphic memory from his mind. But he failed to do so because he couldn't stop thinking about it and now his views on the two changed forever.

"AAH FUCK WHYYY?!" he slammed his hands on the sink table. Mikuni and Tsurugi had a lot of explaining to do after he was done washing up.


End file.
